Dao Yuan
Dao Yuan was one of direct descendants of the Dao family in Morning Dao Sect. Appearance Dao Yuan was a young man. He had long black hair, a handsome face, but his lips were thin. He wore a Sacred Constellation Robe. It had constellations of stars that were turning about slowly. It looked incredibly strange, as if his robe was a world in itself, and it had its own course to follow when moving.Ch. 733 Personality Dao Yuan was typical spoiled brat. He considered people from Yin Death Region as inferior and primitive.Ch. 734 Dao Yuan, who had always abused his power, was using the might that came with his family's name to lord over others, and committed all sorts of evil acts due to his status.Ch. 737 Background As a person with the family name of Dao in Morning Dao Sect, he had numerous guards who were trained by his family to protect him since he was young. History Book 3 Dao Yuan travelled the galaxies with thousands of longships. The eight powerful Immortals and a hundred thousand other Immortals accompanied him at the nine cultivation planets outside Yin Death Region. He waited near Yin Death Region for spirit stones from Immortals. They couldn't get that many of them, so one of them offered a chance to visit Yin Death Region. In the Land of Berserkers, Dao Yuan commited depraved and brutal acts. His five guards, Dao Slaves 19, 21, 31, 41 and 51, had slaughtered more than a hundred tribes. He was unimpressed by Berserkers, calling them primitive and uncivilized. Dao Yuan was in a black longship on the way to South Morning, after he visited other continents. Then he noticed two pretty women on Southern Swamp Island. When his Dao Slaves were descending on the island, they noticed travelling fragmented souls. One of the guards recognized it as Heavenly Phantom Art. They quickly moved towards Ninth Summit. When they arrived there, Dao Slaves destroyed protective Runes around the island.Ch. 735 When Dao Yuan saw the World Traversing Abyss Dragon charging out of the Rune, he was excited and wanted his guards to kill, so that he could hang it on his door. Then Yu Xuan appeared and Dao Yuan was mesmerized by her beauty. He instantly commanded Dao Slave 51 to capture her alive. However, Su Ming charged out of the Rune towards him. Dao Slave 19 tried to stop Fourth God of Berserkers, but his finger froze, which gave Su Ming enough time to attack the Young Master.Ch. 736 When Undertaker of Evil’s Spear fused with power of Su Ming's Life Matrix touched the center of Dao Yuan's brows, his Constellation Robe saved him. Right after that, the killing sword attacked, but it also was pushed backwards. Dao Yuan was terrified when he saw he bled a little. Dao Slave 19 got close to Su Ming, but Undertaker of Evil's Spear was thrown at Dao Yuan again. When Dao Slave 19 tried to stop it, Su Ming made his spear to explode. After huge explosion Dao Slave 19 was heavily injured, but he saved his Young Master. Su Ming transformed into a Candle Dragon. He rushed towards Dao Yuan and his guard, but Dao Slave 21 broke free from Yu Xuan and charged at Su Ming. Dao Slave 19 was devoured by a Candle Dragon.Ch. 738 Dao Yuan was raging about killing Su Ming. Dao Slave 21 was about to do that, but Yu Xuan attacked him. Su Ming used his Destiny power to turn into grey haired boy. They both weren't a match for Dao Yuan's guard. Su Ming summoned statue of the God of Berserkers, but it was quickly shattered.Ch. 739 When Su Ming was gravely injured, Dao Yuan stepped in and wanted to kill him himself. Then the bald crane created a presence of Solar Kalpa, which caused Dao Slave 21 to grab his Young Master and retreat in haste. But after he used a Kalpa Seeking Core, he determined that there was no one with the power of Kalpa Plane Realm. Angered Dao Yuan moved to Su Ming again, but then people from Ninth Summit charged out. They wanted to repay Su Ming for saving them from Si Ma Xin. They were self-destructing to keep Dao Yuan and his guard away from Su Ming. Dao Slave 21 killed all of them.Ch. 740 With a kiss Yu Xuan transferred her Abyss Death Aura to Su Ming to heal him, after which she lost her consciousness. Xiao Huang noticed its Young Lady at the death's doorstep and rushed to her. The Abyss Dragon wanted to escape to another world. When Dao Slave 21 was gonna attack Su Ming, Bai Su appeared between them. She decided to sacrifice herself to help Su Ming. A starlight from Dao Slave 21's hand destroyed Su Ming's body except his right hand and an index finger from left hand. As Rune around the Ninth Summit crumbled, Dao Yuan order Dao Slave 51, 31 and 41 to flatten that mountain and check the cave abode. Also, he ordered Dao Slave 21 to capture Yu Xuan. Then a shadow of Su Ming appeared, which suprised Dao Slave 21.Ch. 741 Three souls, which were sealed inside Su Ming were released by him. Shadow of an old man killed Dao Slave 21 with his Bloody Sun. Dao Slaves 31 and 41 were melted by a green sun of the shadow of a big man with a savage smile. Dao Slave 51 was turned into innumerable moths by the shadow of a middle-aged man with white hair. These moths fused into a sun, but were destroyed by a wave of Yin Death Aura. There was someone, who didn't want the shadow of a white-haired man to help Su Ming. Thanks to that shocked Dao Yuan ordered everyone wearing Subsidiary Constellation Robe connected to his Sacred Constellation Robe to descend to the Land of Berserkers. Then a path through the Yin Death Vortex was opened.Ch. 742 Dao Yuan was screaming his orders to kill everyone. Thousand of Dao Slaves attacked Su Ming, who used his Origin divine ability. Many Dao Slaves aged and lost their life force, which was absorbed by Su Ming's soul.Ch. 743 Su Ming's soul was battered by divine abilities of Dao Slaves. He made one last attack. He used Surging Indulgers' Art on his right hand and the Killing Sword, which he sent at Dao Yuan. Also, he used Evil Spirits' Art to create ghost face around the hand with the sword. The Sacred Constellation Robe made the ferocious ghost face disappear, but the Killing Sword was absorbing Dao Yuan's soul, flesh and blood. A single wisp of Dao Yuan's soul remained thanks to his Constellation Robe, but Dao Yuan was in agonizing pain. When Su Ming's soul was disappearing, ancient being made the world froze and asked him if he wants to be Yin Death's Child for Yin Death's Fragmented Worlds.Ch. 744 Su Ming agreed, but he asked for seven days to wait, heal his eldest senior brother, kill all Dao Slaves and a chance to kill Dao Yuan himself. Ancient being aceppted these terms. All present Dao Slaves simply exploded and Dao Yuan's Constellation Robe lost it's power. Su Ming broke all Dao Yuan's fingers one by one. After all bones in Dao Yuan's right arm were crushed, Su Ming did the same to his left hand. Next, Dao Yuan's legs and skull were crushed. Su Ming took away his Sacred Constellation Robe and feed him a medicinal pill to cure him. As Young Master from Morning Dao Sect was screaming from pain, Su Min froze his body. His lungs were yanked out and he died.Ch. 745 Powers Dao Yuan was in Second Step. He commands thousands of Dao Slaves. They act as his guards. Instead of names they have numbers. They wear Subsidiary Constellation Robe with not moving stars. Only five of them were Lords of World Planes. Still, the strength of the group he formed was at the very bottom of Morning Dao Sect. As a direct descendant of those named Dao within Morning Dao Sect, he possessed a Sacred Constellation Robe. It had incredible defensive powers. Quotes "The Berserkers are really boring. They don't even have someone who is decently powerful. Their women are vulgar and a sorry sight, too. No one here is even the least bit pleasant to my eyes. The past few days have been barely tolerable, how boring." "Kill him! Kill him! How dare he hurt me?! You must kill him! Destroy his clan, wipe out his entire tribe, slaughter all his people!!" "With my orders as Dao Yuan, with my Sacred Constellation Robe as a guide, all those who wear my Subsidiary Constellation Robe, descend to the land of Berserkers! Notes Su Ming caused Dao Yuan to bleed for the first time in his life. Reference List Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Characters